Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures may have many causes, including degenerative diseases, tumors, fractures, and dislocations. Advances in medicine and engineering have provided doctors with a plurality of devices and techniques for alleviating or curing these weaknesses.
Typically, weaknesses in the spine are corrected by using devises that fuse one or more vertebrae together. Common devices involve plate systems that align and maintain adjacent cervical vertebrae in a desired position, with a desired spacing.
These devises, commonly referred to as bone fixation plating systems, typically include one or more plates and screws for aligning and holding vertebrae in a fixed position with respect to one another. Initial devices used stainless steel plates and screws. In order to remain fixed in place, the screws were required to pass completely through the vertebrae and into the spinal canal. These systems generally rely on four or more screws. This also causes problems when part of one of the vertebra being screwed into is diseased or fractured.
Thus, there is a need for a plate system that is small in width and provides similar structural stability as the larger plate system.